


It Burns!

by Ewok_Poet



Series: Ewoks - odds, ends, missing bits and a continuation [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Genre: Character Study, Crack, Gen, Humor, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewok_Poet/pseuds/Ewok_Poet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han Solo deals with Teebo. Teebo deals with extreme butthurt. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Burns!

General Han Solo was not really in the mood for paying attention to Threepio, who was describing their adventures to a bunch of wide-eyed tree-dwelling critters. He had had a hard day and he was hoping for something to snack on and a warm bed to sleep in. What were the nights like in this backwards place, anyway?

Moreover, it was really hard for him to follow Goldenrod when he was this tired. Threepio had so much to say, his gesticulations would get annoying after a certain amount of time...or so the former smuggler thought. Right now, the droid seemed to enjoy storytelling way too much, adding various special effects to it and the tree-dwelling creatures seemed to be impressed by it, apart from a weary-looking one sitting in a large chair, presumably a throne. That one was still largely bemused by the Rebels' cause and adventures and the tiny white one near him had to poke him multiple times, to make sure he, if it was a he, is still paying attention.

The Rebel hero then looked at "the kid". The young Jedi Knight was standing next to what he considered a walking, talking anomaly. Unlike the creature that was currently humping his own leg and purring, this one next to Luke wasn't cute. While the others were affectionate, this one seemed vicious. Most of them were barely reaching a human's waist, this one was the size of a larger child and it could easily knock somebody down. And what did just die on its head? Has it ever heard of tooth braces? Has it ever seen itself in a mirror? Han was pretty sure that the creature would've flung an axe at its own reflection. Yet, Luke did not seem to mind the creature's presence. Not at all. And that was not the first time it happened. He was so close to gunning that thing down earlier that day, pretty sure that it would have stabbed him otherwise, but Luke put his black glove-clad hand on the blaster and told him that it was going to be all right. That Luke...He just does not take offense to anything, for some reason; maybe it's a consequence of his many delusions?

And the creature itself did not learn anything from that encounter. Perhaps it was delusional as well?

The cuddly little thing clinching to his leg suddenly jumped and tilted its head to Threepio, which prompted Han to snap out of it and take part in the debate.

...

After the three humans left the hut, the whole group jumped onto Chewbacca. He was so soft, he smelled so good and his growls were so warm! A bunch of Ewoks were rolling on the floor with the Wookiee, stroking his dense fur and occasionally hitting and kicking both him and each other. Suddenly, one of them screamed out loud.

"Do not touch me there, it burns!" He warned his friends.

"Aaaauuuuuueeergh!" the casual flyer of earlier that day was concerned if he hurt one of his new diminutive friends. He picked the one whom he thought was screaming from the pile and recognised him as the one the others pushed ahead to deal with the group upon their first encounter. Been there, done that, he thought to himself. How many times did he too have to put himself out there just because he was bigger than the others?

The seemingly uninterested wise elder got off the throne and approached the group.

"What is going on there? We're supposed to discuss how we're going to help these outerworlders tomorrow. Which one of you is trying to outscream this noble servant of the Golden One?"

"I do, my chief! I have a proposal for the Elders."

"I'm listening, Teebo..."

"Can we talk about this little one and my rear end?" The large Ewok pointed to R2-D2 who was playfully whistling at the smallest of the bunch, the one with an orange hood. "I did...I did not do anything to him!"

Everybody giggled, expect for Chewbacca and the droids. The Wookiee had no idea what was going on, and it's not like he could giggle. Threepio was too confused and did not think of translating this bizarre conversation. 

The great leader of the tribe eventually managed to utter a single word in between giggles. "W-what?" 

Teebo was determined to repeat his plea from start to finish. "Honorable elders, can we t..."

"No, we can't. Not this time. You've had quite a day. Go home, have somebody help you treat that, uh, injury; and remember that we're gathering here after the sunrise, so make sure you get enough sleep."

"But there's also that one who wanted to kill me, that Genersolo one.” Teebo tried to make a lopsided grin, but he failed miserably. “I only realised this now, he had a firestick and..."

"You really, really need some sleep; you're not making sense right now!" Chirpa dismissed his warrior’s concern.

...

Later that evening, Teebo and Latara were walking on the boards of the Bright Tree Village’s main square, as they always would. But this time, it was different.

"Are you going with them in the morning?" she asked.

"M-hm. We have a plan that we didn't get to tell them about. Mastalook went away, Genersolo is still there and I think he's upset over something...so, may the Golden One help me tomorrow...oh, wait, he's here with us and going with us."

"You say that this Genersolo aimed a firestick at you because you pointed a spear at him. Had I been there, I would've aimed a firestick back at him!” Latara shook her fists. “Speaking of where I was at the time you encountered the Golden One and his servants, did you see how they both went after Lee-uh after the Elders initiated them? Did you? Maybe they really, really like the dress I made for her and they want to ask her where she got it. Then I could make them dresses, too! They would look great in dresses!"

As Latara babbled on and on about how the dresses for Mastalook and Genersolo should look like, Teebo began questioning his fears and wondering if he was really up for the challenge. It’s not like he ever wanted to be a warrior, but the times were calling everybody capable of combat to show their love for the tribe and defend the forests, the only home they ever had. Different things mattered on an occupied Endor, with so many friends, and enemies alike, having been into slavery or slayed. There was no poetry in the foxholes. How can you sing of something the size of which you cannot even grasp? How can you grasp that there’s another moon in the sky, that it appeared out of nowhere and that it never goes down?

Another thing he could not grasp was that Genersolo and his uncanny, lopsided grin. What a strange creature that was! While Mastalook was filling him with reassurance and warmth he could not explain in words, there was no single colour or wave coming from Genersolo…as if he were a wall.

Then, for no particular reason, he wondered if Genersolo had a girlfriend who comforts him every evening before bed time, a girlfriend who would fire from a firestick back at whoever threatened him…wait, was that a vision or just a thought? He was never capable of making the difference, which led him to trouble more times than he could even remember…

…perhaps it would be a good idea to keep that thought for himself this time. He had to get some sleep, anyway.

Latara yawned and stretched. "See you tomorrow before you head off, then?" 

"Chak. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, honeydrop...wait, aren't you forgetting something?"

She leaned in for a kiss and a hug. Being good 30-40 cm shorter than her boyfriend and not being able to reach his shoulders, sometimes even the waist never mattered much...at least not until tonight.

"Do not touch me there, it burns!" Teebo screamed.

A bunch of scared rodents scattered and night birds flew up to the sky. Some angry villager yelled out that whoever is the lurdo trying to sing at this time of the night should “k'vark keep it down, for the love of the Great Tree”. The gigantic furry stranger, a servant of the Golden One popped up on a nearby hut's window and let a mighty roar towards the pinkish planet that looked as if it was about to fall on everybody's heads, then he roared at the tiny moon beside it. Multiple roars followed, one for each of the constellations visible that night...

...or maybe he was just stuck in there, crying for somebody to get him out.


End file.
